Pasillos
by Azeituna
Summary: Pasillos solitarios, dos chicas que se quieren. Eso tiene que dar el algo. Femslash. Ginny x Hermione. Ligeramente subido de tono.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer.: Ya se saben el cuento, ¿no? J.K bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, no lucrativo bla, bla, bla, bla. Pues eso

Resumen: es un One-shot, me aburría en clases así que pensé que pasaría si Hermy y Gin estuvieran solas en un pasillo.

Pairing: Pues Ginny y Hermione, son lindas juntas.

Advertencia: Juguetean un poco sin llegar a mayores.

Esta solo es una historia para destemplar los animos espero que les guste, manden reviews.

* * *

En los pasillos.

Hermione miraba por la ventana, aunque la verdad miraba más bien a quien reía cerca de la ventana. La miraba sin ningún recato, hechizada. Hechizada por la magia de esa brujita.

-Mione, como se supone que uno se defiende de un Crucius?

La voz del pelirrojo la devolvió a la realidad.

-Para los hechizos de ataque directo como el Crucius….-Ron escribía en su pergamino lo que le dictaba su amiga- se necesita barreras de protección física, por ejemplo….

Paro a que tuviera tiempo de copiar. Y miro a Ginny, ella, quizás sintiéndose observada vira la cara y se topo con los ojos color caramelo de Hemione. Las chicas se quedaron mirando durante un rato que les pareció eterno, olvidando se de Luna, de la incapacidad de Ron y de todo el universo.

-Sigue Mione.

La chica desvió la mirada y siguió dictando.

Luna, Colin y Ginny se levantaron, iban a salir visiblemente. Pasando a lado de Hermione la pelirroja se las arreglo para tocarle la espada. Le apretó ligeramente las costillas sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Hermione se sorprendió, luego sonrió, feliz y ligeramente caliente. Esa situación duraba hace cierto tiempo, era difícil encontrar un momento en el que se pudieran hablar.

Ginny salio pensando en Hermione. La chica de pelo castaño se quedo quieta, le encantaba Weasley.

Cuando Ron termino su deber, se despidió y salio. Fue caminando sin verdadero rumbo por el castillo, llevaba un libro, y quería un lugar tranquilo para leer cosa imposible en la sala común.

Finalmente se sentó en una de las ventanas que del corredor, puso el libro sobre sus piernas y se quedo mirando las gotas que corrían por el vidrio. Soplo para poder escribir, con el dedo y casi sin darse cuenta escribió el nombre 'Ginny'. La tenía loca. Y en parte la pelirroja también era culpable, culpable de las miradas tentadoras y los jugueteos.

Ya en segundo año Hermione se había dado cuenta que le atraían más unos largos cabellos atados, y un cuerpo femenino que cualquier Adonis. Claro estaba Víctor, pero el era solo un amigo, y uno muy comprensivo. Al comienzo se asusto por lo que sentía.

Pero muchas le ayudaron sobre todo Ángela. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que era novia de Cho. Y luego…. Virginia Molly Weasley.

-Me traes loca nena.

Dijo en voz alta. Río. Intento volver al libro, _'Cien poemas de amor y una canción desesperada.' _De un famoso poeta muggle.

Las declaraciones le hacían pensar en Ginny, era más fuerte que ella.

-Gyn, me tienes grave.

-¿No es mi culpa o si?

Hermione se viro y miró a Virginia sonreír, divertida ante su asombro. Tenía las manos en las caderas y el pelo suelto.

-Claro que si.

Se miraron un segundo.

-¿Porque eso?

-Porque eres linda, divertida, buena amiga, si no lo fueras no estaría muerta por ti.

Nunca se habían hablado de amor no de esta forma. Ginny esperaba encontrar mas dificultad pero Hermione parecía estar cómoda con esta situación.

-Y por que estas aquí Gin?

-Te vine a buscar.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, estoy harta de este juego de miradas y de toques y caricias. Ya dura semanas. Quiero algo directo, dejar de juguetear y hacer algo.

La mayor se levanto, dejo el libro, y se paro muy cerco de la pelirroja.

-¡Que niña impaciente! Pero yo también.

Acerco sus labios y la besó, fue apenas un roce. Ginny cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca para que Hermione siguiera. Ella la besaba lentamente, pero metiendo la lengua en la boca de su amiga, sintiendo su sabor dulce. El beso comenzó a ganar intensidad, se besaban furiosamente. La pelirroja fue calmando el beso, pararon.

-Mione, que bien besas.

-Gracias tu tampoco estas mal.

La pelirroja le toma la mano y la acerca Hermione la besa rápida y intensamente.

Ginny tocaba el pelo castaño enredándolo ligeramente entre sus dedos para luego soltarlo, así se calentaba las manos. Mione, pasó un brazo por la cadera de su amiga y mientras la besaba, acariciaba su espalda. Volvio luego al pecho de Virginia. Le sacó la corbata y la enrollo en su mano para luego dejarla encima del libro. Paso la mano por el cuello de Weasley, toco uno de sus botones. La mayor estaba ahora solo con su camisa.

Hermione desabotono la chaqueta y la dejo en el rincón de los objetos desechados. Con el libro, la corbata y la chaqueta de Hermione. La más joven estaba ahora solo con la camisa blanca y larga.

-¿Puedo?

No quería ir más lejos sin el consentimiento de su amiga. Ginny pensó un momento.

-No puedes, tienes que.

Rieron felices. Desabrocho tres botones. La joven de cabellos avellana toco la piel que se encontraba debajo de cuello

-Gin…

-Te amo Mione.

Ginny estaba ahora susurrando al oído de su amiga, un leve cosquilleo la sacudió. Hermione le besaba el cuello chapándolo ligeramente. Las bocas rojas de las muchachas se reencontraron. Un tamborileo se sumaba al ruido de los corazones, un tamborileo que se hizo más fuerte.

-Viene alguien.

Efectivamente unos pasos se acercaban. Ginny se abotono rápidamente la camisa. Y se puso la corbata lo mejor que pudo. Hermione se tiro la chaqueta encima y se arreglo el cuello. Después de un momento apareció la profesora Minerva.

-Señoritas no deberían estar aquí a estas horas.

-La sabemos es que yo……….estaba mostrándole este libro a Ginny en la sala comunal hacen mucho………ruido.

Minerva las miro un instante severamente.

-Esta bien, pero vayan a sus cuartos, se imaginan que podría pasar si las hubiera encontrado el profesor Snape.

Las chicas se erizaron solo de pensarlo. La profesora de transformaciones las siguió con la mirada, no les creía, sabía que hacían, ¿Para algo había estado treinta años de profesora, no? Cuando salieron de vista de la maestra la pelirroja se apoyo en el hombro de Hermione.

Siguieron caminando un poco por el pasillo.

-Te quiero Hermy.

-Y yo a ti.

Le levanto la cara y la besó.

- Oh, Hermy esta noche hemos sido malas.

-Cierto linda, pero recuerda, las chicas buenas van al cielo las chicas malas van a donde quieran.

Se volvieron a besar. Felices.

* * *

Pues eso ahí lo tienen un pequeño fincs de las chicas, me encanta la pareja, espero que les haya gustado. Ven el botoncito de abajo? A la izquierda. Please aplastenlo. 


	2. Errata

¿Como lo hice¿Que tipo de persona soy¿Que tipo de horror soy?

�¡Y todavía con mi poeta favorito!

Errata: Los poemas de amor son veinte y no cien. Creo se me fue el avión, que mal, que pésimo como pude.

Y también Ginny es Ginevra, no Virginia, gracias Catherine.


End file.
